


Time Is a Flat Circle

by suaviter



Series: Gabriel [4]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaviter/pseuds/suaviter





	Time Is a Flat Circle

 

 

 

“네가 현재 살고 있고 지금까지 살아왔던 생을 너는 다시 한 번, 나아가 수없이 몇 번이고 되살아야 한다….”

 _―_ 니체, _즐거운 지식_

 

 

 

**1.**

가브리엘의 전문 분야는 잠입이었다. 전면전에서도, 팀을 이끌어야 하는 작전에서도 예외 없이 흠없는 성과를 내는 그녀였지만 그녀가 가장 빛나는 건 단신으로 목표지에 침투해서 적이 상황을 인식하기도 전에 타겟을 제거하거나 입수하는 임무들에서였다. 가끔은 대규모의 인원이 투입되는 공습에 앞서 적지의 레이아웃과 전력을 파악하고 상황에 따라 사보타주를 진행하는 스카웃의 역할을 하기도 했다. 가브리엘의 작전 수행 방식은 극단적인 신중함과 거리낌이라곤 없는 무모함 사이를 아무렇게나 오가곤 했지만 그녀는 어떤 식으로든 마지막에는 성공을 쟁취해냈다.

단독 임무에 투입될 때 가브리엘은 일반적인 스텔스 보이 유닛의 그것을 아득히 상회하는 안정성을 가진 중국제 스텔스 아머를 애용했다. VSS사 시설에 단 한 벌 남아있던 걸 입수했다고 했다. 그 아머를 입은 그녀는 아머에 붙은 이름 그대로 검은 유령과 같았고 (그걸 입고 혼자 싸우러 갔다가 스텔스 필드를 켠 상태로 죽으면 우린 당신 무덤을 어떻게 만들어 주냐는 한 팔라딘의 말에 가브리엘은 웃으며 말했었다: “그럼 한 달쯤 있다가 와서 냄새로 찾아요.”) 거기에 컴뱃 나이프와 소음기를 단 10mm 권총과 스나이퍼 라이플로 무장하면―

 

**2.**

“전술핵 같군요.” 그녀와 함께 가브리엘의 미션 리포트를 검토하던 팔라딘 바르가스가 말했다. 목소리가 숙연하게 느껴질 정도로 조용했다. 과장을 모르는 그였다. 바르가스의 평가에 사라 라이언스는 동의할 수밖에 없었다. 이 어린 팔라딘이 수행하는 모든 작전에서 손실된 아군 자원 대비 무력화된 위협의 값은 말도 안 되게 높았다.

 

**3.**

그날도 그런 임무가 있던 하루였다. 서기들이 레이저 라이플의 사거리를 획기적으로 늘릴 수 있을 전자석 코일 관련 기술이 한 전쟁 전 연구 시설 지하에 보관되어 있다는 정보를 입수했지만, 그 건물은 ―조금도 놀랍지 않게도― 슈퍼 뮤턴트 소굴이 되어 있었다.

가브리엘의 임무는 세 가지였다. 주요 목표인 기술이 담긴 디스크를 최우선으로 입수하고, 적절한 위치에 폭발물을 설치한 후, 옥상으로 나와 픽업을 기다리는 것.

“나머지는 모두 네 재량에 맡길게.”

미션 브리핑에서 엘더 사라 라이언스는 말했다.

“주요 타겟 외의 다른 기술에 대한 평가와 처리, 적에 대한 대응 방식, 모두 네가 생각하기에 옳은 방향으로 진행해. 네 신병이 확보되는대로 건물째로 날려버릴 거니까 네가 거기 득실거리는 프랑켄슈타인 놈들 처리에 굳이 힘 뺄 필요는 없을 거라 생각하지만.”

가브리엘은 사라가 건네준 도면을 들여다보며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“할 수 있겠어?”

“사라,” 팔라딘은 눈을 들어 사라와 시선을 맞췄다. “물어보지 않아도 되는 거 알잖아요.” 그녀가 진지하게 말했다.

사라는 웃었다.

“너무 자만하는 것 아닌가, 팔라딘?”

“그런 뜻이 아니라…”

가브리엘은 말하다 말고 고개를 저었다. 짧은 머리칼이 살짝 붉어진 뺨 옆에서 가볍게 흔들렸다.

“뭐, 제 능력이 출중하긴 하니까요, 엘더.” 그녀가 씩 웃으며 말했다. “그나저나 이렇게 부르려니까 아직도 되게 어색한 거 알아요? ‘엘더 라이언스’는 아직 제 머릿속에선 쭈그렁 할아범이라고요.”

“세상에, 내 앞에서 우리 아버질 이렇게 욕보이다니. 얼마나 됐다고.”

사라는 짐짓 충격 받은 양 눈을 굴리며 허리에 손을 얹었다.

“물론 그렇다고 둘을 헷갈릴 사람은 없겠지만요.”

올라가는 입꼬리를 손으로 가리며 가브리엘은 말했다.

 

**4.**

어떻게 몰랐을 수가 있었을까?

 

**5.**

이틀 뒤에 사라는 가브리엘을 ‘추출’하러 가는 버티버드에 직접 올랐다. 보통은 혹시 모르는 돌발 상황에 대비해 조종하는 이 외에 서너 명 정도로 구성된 소형 분대가 탑승하게 마련이었지만 오늘은 그녀뿐이었다. 가브리엘이 떠나있던 사이에 시타델에서 마침내 결정된 것이 있었고, 그건 그녀가 시타델에 도착하기 전에 직접 전해주고 싶은 소식이었다.

10여분 정도 기다렸을까, 미리 정해뒀던 장소에서 30m 정도 떨어진 곳에서 전자기 시그널이 잡혔다. 비컨을 따라가 천천히 하강하자 군데군데 갈라진 콘크리트 외에는 아무것도 없던 건물 옥상에서 홀로그램 프로젝터를 켠 것처럼 머리끝부터 발끝까지 회색으로 뒤덮인 사람의 형상이 나타났다. 버티버드가 착륙하자 인영은 한 손으로 헬멧을 벗어 들었고 드디어 완전한 인간으로 돌아왔다. 그녀의 얼굴에는 출처를 알 수 없는 얼룩이 여기저기 묻어있었고 짧은 머리칼은 땀에 젖어 뒤엉킨 채 이마와 목에 달라붙어 있었지만 눈이 부신 듯 눈썹을 살짝 찡그린 채 사라를 바라보는 표정만은 환했다.

“Surprised to see me?”

손을 내밀어 가브리엘이 기체에 올라타는 걸 도우며 사라는 미소를 지었다. 아담스 공군 기지에서의 그날이 떠올랐다. 셰비 체이스에서 처음 만났던 그 비실비실한 꼬마가 지금은 브라더후드의 가장 뛰어난 애셋 중 하나였다…. 처음에 사라는 그녀가 며칠 못 가 죽거나, 더 나쁘게는 프라이드에 짐이나 되지나 않으면 다행이리라고 생각했었더랬다. 세상일이란 정말 놀랍지 않은지! 지금도 가브리엘의 겉모습은 약간의 분위기 변화 정도 ―가장자리가 조금 더 날카롭고 단단해진― 를 제외하면 그때와 크게 다르지 않았지만 이제 사라는 그 아래에 숨어있는 힘을 알아볼 줄 알았다.

“놀라긴 했지만 좋은 종류의 서프라이즈예요.” 자리에 앉으며 스무스하게 대답하면서도 가브리엘은 당황하지 않은 건 아닌지 눈을 빠르게 깜박였다. “무슨 일 있나요?”

대답 대신 사라는 목소리를 높여 조종석의 파일럿에게 물었다.

“고도는 괜찮나?”

“올 클리어입니다. 진행하시죠.”

조종사가 대답하자 사라는 한 손에 들고 있던 버튼을 눌렀다. 찰나의 정적이 지나간 뒤 삼백 피트 아래에서 땅을 울리는 굉음이 올라왔고, 잠시 후 부드러운 손길 같은 충격파가 그들 모두의 얼굴을 훑고 지나갔다. 자리에서 몸을 기울여 바깥을 내다보던 가브리엘은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“미안해요, 하나가 안 터졌네요. 어쩐지 설치할 때 소리가 좀 이상하더라니. 2동은 나중에 제가 가서 마저 처리할게요.”

“아냐, 직접 가지 말고 다른 애들 몇 명 골라서 보내.”

“제가 팀을 꾸리라고요? 나이트들끼리 보내긴 조금 위험할 것 같은데요. 남은 놈들은 수는 적어도 독이 잔뜩 올랐을 거예요.”

“물론 팔라딘도 두엇은 포함시켜야지.”

“네? 하지만…”

가브리엘의 얼굴 위로 혼란이 지나가는 것을 사라는 무표정을 가장한 채 내려다보고 있었지만 이윽고 그 얼굴에 ‘설마,’ 하는 표정이 떠올랐을 땐 웃음이 지어지는 것을 도저히 참을 수 없었다.

“말도 안 돼요.”

“안 되긴.” 사라는 싱글거리며 말했다. “축하해, 센티널. 자네는 방금 승진했어.”

“정말 될 줄은 몰랐어요.”

“그 자릴 공석으로 오래 둘 생각은 없었어.”

“바르가스는요? 팔라딘 바르가스가 당신 오른팔인 건 누구나가 알잖아요.”

“바르가스에게는 프라이드의 지휘권을 줄 거야. 그럴 때도 됐지.”

“제가 자격이 되는지 모르겠어요.”

“부담스러워할 것 없어. 내 옆에서 내게서만 명령을 들으면서, 형제자매들의 모범이 되어주면 돼. 그건 지금도 잘 하고 있는 일이잖아. 할 수 있겠지?"

사라의 질문에 가브리엘은 잠시 생각에 잠긴 듯 무릎을 바라보며 숙이고 있던 고개를 들었다.

"자꾸 그 질문을 하네요. 날 못 믿어요?"

"난 철저한 사람이라."

“하긴 그렇죠. 흠, 시스터후드 오브 스틸 소리가 완전히 틀린 말은 아니게 됐네요.” 혼잣말처럼 말하는 그녀의 입가에 자조적인 미소가 슬몃 떠올랐다.

“뭐?”

“아, 몰랐어요? 사라 당신이 엘더가 되고 나면 제가 센티널 되는 거 아니냔 추측이 나돌 때 그런 얘기가 있었어요. …그냥 농담이지 나쁜 뜻으로 한 말은 아닐 거예요.”

사라는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 별로 좋게 들리진 않았다. 아웃캐스트와 함께 추방행을 택하지 않고 시타델에 남은 이들 모두가 ‘외부인’에 관대한 건 아니었다. 가브리엘은 괜한 말을 했다 싶은지 그녀의 눈치를 보며 헛기침을 한 번 하고 말했다.

“사라, 영광으로 생각해요. 진짜로요. 하지만 잘 생각해서 결정해요. 전 괜찮으니까요.”

“가브리엘,” 사라는 맞은편에 앉은 센티널의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. “그러지 마. 난 확신을 가지고 내린 결정이야.”

가브리엘은 양 무릎에 팔꿈치를 괸 채 그녀의 얼굴만 뚫어지게 바라보고 있었다.

“정말요?” 그녀가 조용히 말했다.

“그래. 앞으로 시간은 많잖아. 난 널 믿어. 다른 사람들도 그렇게 되도록 내가 만들어줄게.”

 

**6.**

그 말에 그녀가 지었던 표정. 아, 그 표정.

 

**7.**

_이 애가 날 좋아하는구나._

그 순간에야 사라는 알아차렸다. 무슨 근거로 그렇게 생각했는지 알 수도 없었고 설명할 수도 없었다. 그 순간에 그녀는 그냥… 알았다.

 

**8.**

어색하게 굴지는 않았다. 어색하게 굴지는 않았길 바랐다. 어깨에 얹었던 손으로 등을 툭툭 두드려 주고 사라는 제자리에 앉았다. 시타델에 도착할 때까지 그녀는 한 마디도 하지 않았다.

왜 몰랐을까? 변명거리라면 있었다. 그녀를 경애하는 사람들은 아주 많았다. 열렬하게 눈을 빛내며 올려다보는 어린 나이트들. 어릴 때는 그런 감정을 사랑으로 착각하기가 아주 쉽게 마련이고 ―사라 자신도 십대 시절에 고위 팔라딘에게 홀딱 반해서 가슴앓이를 했던 적이 있었다― 그건 사실 존경의 눈빛을 받는 쪽에서도 어느 정도는 마찬가지이다. 주의를 기울이지 않으면 구분이 잘 안 되고 마는 것이다. 나이를 먹고 계급이 올라가면서 사라는 아예 신경 쓰지 않는 쪽을 택했다. 그게 여러가지로 모두에게 편한 길이었다.

하지만 이미 봐 버린 뒤에 보지 않았던 때로 돌아갈 수는 없는 일이 아니겠는가. 기억소거라도 하지 않는 이상은 (사라는 이 망할 놈의 황무지 어딘가에는 그런 기술도 숨겨져 있을 거라고 확신했다) 말이다.

그러면 어떻게 하나?

어떡하긴 뭘 어떡해! 머릿속에서 문장이 끝나기도 전에 대답이 들려왔다. 당연히 거절해야지! 만약 ―아주 큰 ‘만약’이었다― 가브리엘이 정말로 그녀를 좋아한다고 해도 그건 그냥 지나가는 한때의 열병 그 이상도 이하도 아닐 것이다. 기껏해야 몇 주, 길어야 몇 달 정도 가다가 장작을 더하지 않은 모닥불이 새벽에 싸늘하게 사그라들듯 보잘것없는 죽음을 맞고 마는, 그런 감정인 것이다. 게다가 이제 그녀는 가브리엘의 직속 상사가 아닌가. 브라더후드는 병영 내에서의 교제에 대해 금지 규정을 갖고 있지 않았고 오히려 장려하는 쪽에 가까웠지만 그렇다 해도 이 정도로 상하관계가 명확한 사이에서는… 올바르게 느껴지지 않았다. 그녀가 취해야 할 행동은 명확했다. 절대로 오해할 여지를 주지 않는 것. 그리고 가능한 한 상처가 되지 않을 방식으로 확실하게 거절해주는 것. 시타델 곽내에 착륙할 때 즈음에 사라는 그렇게 결론을 내렸다.

 

**9.**

말보다는 실천이 어려웠다. 마음을 굳게 먹고 가브리엘, 하고 부르면 그때마다 네, 사라? 하고 대답하는 얼굴은 너무 앳되고 희망에 차 있었다. 그 얼굴을 보면 사라는 매번 하려던 말이 목 뒤로 넘어가 버리는 것 같은 느낌을 받았다… 그리고 그렇게 며칠이 지나고 또 몇 주가 지나자 이대로 있다 보면 없었던 것처럼 되지 않을까 하는 생각이 슬그머니 들기 시작했다. 이런 무책임함은 그녀의 평소 성정으로는 상상할 수도 없는 것이었으나 그 화제에 대해 이야기를 해보려고만 하면 도무지 입이 떨어지질 않는 것이었다.

 

**10.**

이런 어정쩡한 상태는 꽤 오래 지속됐다. 가브리엘은 이것이 가장 후회스러웠다. 그 아까운 시간을 그들은 어떻게 낭비했던가. 사라가 알아챈 걸 몰랐다고? 물론 그랬다. 하지만 가브리엘은 자신이 어떻게 느끼는지는 알고 있었다. 아주 오랫동안 알고 있었다. 그럼에도…

그녀는 이 시기에 자신이 먼저 행동했더라면 그날의 결말을 바꿀 수 있었을지에 대해서는 생각하지 않았다. 그건 너무 고통스러웠다.

 

**11.**

전기는 갑작스럽게 찾아왔다. 지난 몇 달 간 그들의 골치를 썩이던 슈퍼 뮤턴트 무리의 본거지를 찾아냈다는 소식이 들어온 것이다.

“그동안 우리가 몰랐던 것도 당연하지,” 사라는 감탄 섞인 목소리로 말했다. “상대가 생각이라곤 없는 그 초록색 놈들만 아니었다면 감히 천재적이라고 말하겠어.”

그녀를 둘러싸고 있던 팔라딘들이 와르륵 웃었다.

그들의 기지는 포토맥 강 아래, 강바닥 밑으로 파고들어간 전쟁 전 터널형 벙커 깊은 곳에 위치해 있었다. 어떻게 해서인지는 몰라도 슈퍼 뮤턴트들이 그 벙커를 찾아 보안 시스템을 돌파하고 거기 둥지를 트는 데 성공했던 것이다. 브라더후드의 서기들은 놈들이 지하에 있을 것이라는 데까지는 추론했었지만, 적외선 스캐너를 회피하는 데 사용하고 있었던 수단이 강물일 것이라고는 꿈에도 상상하지 못했었다. 운 좋은 나이트 하나가 길을 잃고 헤매다가 숨겨져 있던 입구를 발견하지 않았더라면 언제까지 애를 먹었을지 모르는 일이었다.

“정말 천재적인 걸 수도 있잖아요.”

나이트의 보고를 조용히 듣고만 있던 가브리엘이 갑자기 말했다. 떠들썩하던 대회의실이 찬물을 끼얹은 듯 조용해졌다. 사라는 홀로그램에서 눈을 돌려 눈썹을 찌푸리고 팔짱을 낀 채로 서있는 가브리엘을 응시했다.

“센티널,” 사라는 웃으며 말했다. “넌 슈퍼 뮤턴트를 수천은 죽여 봤잖아. 지금까지 지성이랄 게 남아있는 개체를 본 적이 있어?”

"그런 사람을 한 명은 알죠.“ 가브리엘은 심각하게 말했다. “포크스의 경우는 제쳐놓고 생각하더라도, 지금까지 한 번도 그런 사례가 없었다고 앞으로도 없으리란 법은 없잖습니까. 과거 이 무리의 공격 패턴을 봤을 때… 게다가 이제 저 기지까지… 저라면 모든 가능성을 테이블에 올려놓겠어요.”

고위 서기 에이브럼스가 앞으로 나섰다.

“외람된 말씀입니다만 센티널, 놈들을 너무 과대평가하시는 것 아닙니까? 그들 집단에 통일성 있는 명령체계나 작전이라는 게 존재한다는 가설을 뒷받침하는 증거는 저희들 중 아무도 찾지 못했습니다. 애초에 그 가설이라는 것도 잔뜩 겁먹어 꼬리를 말고 돌아온 몇몇 나이트들이 수군거리던 뜬소문 외에는 아무 근거도 없는 것이었고요.”

가브리엘은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 에이브럼스를 노려보았다.

"당신이 증거 타령을 하면서 안전한 시타델 안에 콕 틀어박혀 앉아있기만 하는 대신 다른 서기들과 함께 놈들이 있는 현장에 한 번이라도 나가 보았다면 그따위로 말하진 않을 텐데.“

“그만!” 사라가 끼어들었다. “에이브럼스, 브라더후드를 위해 싸우다가 부상당해 돌아온 나이트들에 대해 그렇게 말하지 말게. 가브리엘, 제언하고 싶은 게 있으면 요점만 말해.”

“저는 조심하라는 말씀을 드리고 싶은 겁니다.” 가브리엘이 말했다. “엘더께서 이번 작전을 직접 지휘하시는 것도 전 반댑니다. 수중 터널에 가깝잖습니까. 무너지기라도 하면 탈출구 확보가 불가능하죠. 일이 잘못될 경우 위험부담이 너무 커요.”

사라는 눈을 깜박였다. 방금 들은 말을 믿을 수가 없었다.

“가브리엘,” 그녀는 말했다. “나는 나 스스로 가지 못 할 곳에 내 부하들을 보내지 않아.”

“하지만―”

“위험한 일이라면 더욱이 내가 앞장서야지. 난 엘더고 모범을 보여야 할 사람이니까. 그리고 그건 자네도 마찬가지야, 센티널!”

“사라, 난, 제발… 다시 생각해요. 아니면 적어도 제가 같이 가게 해줘요.”

가브리엘의 목소리는 거의 애원하는 듯한 어조로 변했다. 사라는 몰래 한숨을 내쉬었다. 가브리엘이 왜 이러는지는 물론 안다. 걱정해 주는 것은 고맙기도 하다. 하지만 브라더후드의 센티널이, 그것도 다른 사람들이 보는 앞에서 이래서는 안 되는 법이다. 역시 미리 거절을 해줬어야 했던 모양이다. 일과 감정을 분리할 수 있으리라고 기대해서는 안 됐는데… 뛰어난 능력 때문에 종종 잊어버리게 되지만 그녀는 이제 겨우 애 티를 벗기 시작한 이십 대 초반인 것이다.

“가브리엘,” 사라는 최대한 목소리를 부드럽게 해서 말했다. “그건 허락할 수 없어. 지금 넌 사사로운 감정 때문에 판단력이 흐려졌어. 다른 간단한 일을 하나 줄 테니 머리를 좀 식히고 찬찬히 잘 생각해봐. 그럼 너도 네가 한 말을 부끄럽게 여기게 될 거야.”

가브리엘은 사라가 그녀를 망치로 내려치기라도 한 것처럼 굳어서 제자리에 우뚝 서 있었다. 얼굴이 핏기 없이 질려 새하얬다. 그녀는 회의가 끝날 때까지 눈만 크게 뜨고 있었고 단 한 마디도 하지 않았다.

 

**12.**

작전회의가 끝나고 방에서 바로 출발할 채비를 하고 있는 그녀에게 노크 소리가 들려왔을 때, 그리고 들어오라는 말에 얼굴을 보인 사람이 가브리엘인 것을 봤을 때 사라는 조금도 놀라지 않았다.

“너도 준비하는 게 좋지 않겠어? 왜―”

“알고 있었으면서 왜 아무 말도 안 했어요.”

가브리엘은 단도직입적으로 말했다. 사라는 고개를 돌려 그녀를 마주보았다. 울상인 것 같기도 하고 화가 난 것 같기도 한 얼굴을 보니 순간 죄책감이 찌르르하게 올라왔다. 가브리엘이 그녀를 좋아하는 걸 알면서 아무 말 않은 것이 크게 잘못한 일 같았다… 하지만 동시에 그런 죄책감을 느끼는 게 억울하기도 했다.

“가브리엘,” ―사라는 자신도 돌려 말하기 따위는 때려치우기로 했다― “정말 날 좋아하는 게 맞긴 한 거니?” 그래, 말해놓고 보니 알 것 같았다. 이게 핵심이었다. 부적절하니, 직속상관이니 하는 문제는 사실 부차적이었고 어느 정도는 변명이었다.

“어떻게 그런 질문을 해요.”

“잘 생각해봐. 어쩌면 넌 외로운 거야. 사랑에 빠진 게 아니라. 세상은 차가운 곳이지. 넌 단지 처음으로 내밀어진 따뜻한 손에 달라붙고 있는 걸지도 모른다고. 내가 아닌 다른 누구였어도 넌―”

“저는 당신을 사랑해요.” 가브리엘이 그녀의 말을 끊으며 말했다. “당신을 사랑한다고요. 당신의 그 고집불통 같은 선함을 사랑해요.”

“그 어느 잠깐 스쳐지나가는 풋사랑도 시작은 진지해.”

“제가 작전 나갈 때마다 대원들을 최대한 살리려고 애쓰는 게, 위험하든 말든 상관 안 하고 제가 먼저 뛰어드는 게, 그냥 제가 착해서인 것 같아요? 당신의 사람들이라 그러는 거예요!”

사라는 조금 어지러운 것 같아 눈을 감았다.

“가브리엘, 가브리엘. 네가 그렇게 매일 죽음을 무릅쓰는 게 전부 나 때문이라고?” 그녀는 중얼거렸다. “우리의 훌륭한 이상 때문이 아니라? 어떻게 그게 가능하니?”

“내게는 그게 자연스러운 일이에요.” 가브리엘이 속삭였다. “이상을 내세우는 사람은 따로 있고 난 그 사람을 사랑하는 거예요. 그리고 그 사람을 위해 뭐든 하는 거죠.”

“우린, 우린 안 돼.” 사라는 말했고 가브리엘은 왜 안 되냐고 묻지 않았다. 다행스러운 일이었다. ‘난 엘더고 넌 센티널이잖아.’ 따위의 말밖에는 생각나지 않았고 그건 그녀가 생각하기에도 별로 설득력 있는 이유는 아니었으니까.

“안 되는 거면 바로 걷어차 주지 그랬어요.”

그러게, 왜 걷어차지 않았을까? 그녀는 속으로 자문했다.

“아무 말도 안 한 건 너도 마찬가지잖아, 센티널.”

그리고 잠시 후에 겨우 나온 답이 이것이었다. _한심했다!_

가브리엘은 잠시 침묵했다. 그리고 그녀가 다시 입을 열었을 때 그 목소리에는 어떤 확신이 담겨있었다.

“…있죠, 자꾸 내 얘기만 하고 당신은 어떤지는 한 마디도 하질 않네요. 내 얘긴 이제 됐어요. 사라 당신은 어떤데요?”

사라는 마지막 저항을 해보았다.

“글쎄, 만약 시간이 더 있었다면…”

“그치만 시간이 있잖아요. 전에 사라도 그랬잖아요, 앞으로 시간은 많다고.”

“…….”

“아닌가요?”

사라는 결국 포기했다. 고개를 들어 가브리엘을 바라보자 그녀가 진지한 눈빛으로 마주봐 왔다.

“맞아. 우리에겐 시간이 많지.” 그녀는 조용히 말했다.

천천히, 가브리엘이 다가왔다. 피하고 싶으면 피할 수 있을 시간을 주려는 것처럼. 사라는 반걸음 정도 물러났고 등이 관물함에 부드럽게 닿자 고개를 숙였다. 가브리엘은 살짝 발돋움을 했다. 뜨거운 입술로 도장 누르듯이 꾹 키스하고서 그녀는 사라가 무어라 말하려는 것을 손짓으로 막았다.

“어땠는지 대답은 무사히 다녀와서 들려주세요.”

가브리엘은 말했다.

 

**13.**

그녀는 버티버드 위에서 소식을 들었다.

사라가 맡긴 간단한 일이라는 건 아담스 공군 기지에 주둔 중인 인원에게 몇 가지 물자를 수송하는 것이었다. 실험을 위한 부품들이 대부분이라 부피가 크지 않아 버티버드로 수송할 수 있었다.

비교적 가벼운 마음으로 발 아래로 빠르게 스쳐지나가는 단조로운 풍경을 내려다보고 있을 때였다. 버티버드의 무전 수신등이 깜박였다. 통신을 담당하게 되어있는 막내 나이트가 무전을 받았다. 아무도 그에게 신경을 쓰지는 않았다… 시타델은 정말 별 것 아닌 일로도 밖에 나와 있는 버티버드들에게 무전을 걸어대곤 했으니까. 탑승자들의 시선이 나이트에게 집중된 건 그가 수화기를 깡 소리가 나도록 바닥에 떨어트렸을 때였다. 나이트는 바닥에 나뒹구는 수화기는 신경도 쓰이지 않는 듯 그들 중 가장 상급자― 가브리엘만 쳐다보고 있었다.

“센티널, 지금 바로 복귀해야 할 것 같습니다.” 그가 떨리는 목소리로 말했다.

“왜 그래? 무슨 일이야?”

“엘더 라이언스께서 작전 중 사망하셨다고… 지금 시신을 시타델로 이송 중이라고 합니다.”

순간 바닥이 기우뚱 했다. 처음으로 든 생각은 버티버드가 피격을 당했다는 거였다. 장갑이 되어있었지만 충분히 큰 구경의 미사일 런처라면 얼마든지 기체에 충격을 줄 수 있었다. 그리고 다음 순간 가브리엘은 다른 사람들은 모두 가만히 앉아 눈을 크게 뜨고 그녀를 바라보고 있다는 사실을 알아차렸다. 휘청인 건 그녀 하나뿐이었다.

“뭐?”

그녀는 말했지만 자신의 목소리가 들리지 않았다.

 

**14.**

아서 맥슨은 새벽에 불편한 잠에서 깨어나 뒤척거리고 있었다. 그가 건너편 병상에서 부스스 눈을 뜨는 가브리엘을 봤을 때 아서는 잠이 금방 다시 올 것 같지 않아서 화장실이라도 다녀올까 하고 일어나 앉았던 참이었다. 자기가 깨운 것 같아 움직이지 못하고 굳어있는 그를 보고 가브리엘은 몇 번 눈을 깜박이더니 잠긴 목소리로 말했다.

“안녕, 자느라 누가 또 들어온 줄도 몰랐네.”

“안녕하세요, 센티널.”

옆방에서 당직을 서고 있을 의료서기를 제외하면 근처에 그들 외에는 아무도 없었지만 아서는 덩달아 조심스레 목소리를 낮췄다. 저녁에 그가 피가 쏟아지는 코를 붙잡고 의무실로 왔을 때 가브리엘은 이미 잠들어 있었다. 완전히 탈진했는데도 잠들질 못하길래 수면제를 놔줬다고 서기가 설명했었다. 센티널은 오윈이 죽었을 때 굉장히 의연했었다… 슬퍼하는 건 알 수 있었지만 울거나 흐트러진 모습을 다른 사람들 앞에서 보인 적이 없었다. “지 애비가 눈앞에서 죽었을 때랑 똑같네,” 그때 그녀와 같이 있었다던 프로젝트 퓨리티 기술자들이 자기들끼리 그렇게 수군거리는 걸 들은 적도 있었다. 그러니 오늘처럼 드러내놓고 오열하다가 쓰러지기까지 하는 모습은… 그는 물론이고 시타델의 어느 누구도 본 적이 없었던 광경이었다.

“좀 괜찮으세요?”

“괜찮아지겠지.” 가브리엘은 바로 답했지만 그 목소리에는 확신이 없었다. “넌 무슨 일로 들어온 거니?”

팔라딘 웨스트에게서 격투술 훈련을 받다가 ―그녀는 이런 날도 훈련에 빠져서는 안 된다고, 꾸준함이야말로 훈련의 가장 중요한 포인트라고 주장했었다― 오늘따라 힘이 강하게 실렸던 펀치에 몇 대 제대로 얻어맞고서 병동에 업혀오는 처지가 되었다고 아서는 설명했다. 의료서기는 다행히 코뼈가 부러지진 않았다고 결론을 내렸지만 붓기가 빠질 때까지 하룻밤 병동에서 자고 가라고 지시했다는 이야기도. 가브리엘은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.

“그건 제미마가 너무했는데. 애를 이렇게 두들겨 패면 어떡해. 나중에 내가 한마디 할게.”

아서는 고개를 저었다.

“아니에요, 애도하는 방법은 각자 다 다르니까요. 팔라딘 웨스트는 스팀을 분출할 데가 필요했던 거겠죠. 전 이해해요.”

빈말로 한 소리는 아니었지만 애도라는 말에 눈에 띄게 어두워지는 가브리엘의 얼굴을 보고 아서는 자신의 말을 후회했다.

“미안해요, 제가 괜한 소릴.”

“아냐… 나만 애도하고 슬퍼하는 것도 아닌데. 너도 힘들겠지. 좀 어때?”

아서는 잠시 곰곰이 생각에 잠겼다.

“그냥… 진짜 같지가 않아요.” 그것이 그의 결론이었다. “내일 아침에 제 방에서 일어나서 코너를 돌아 집무실로 찾아가면 사― 엘더 라이언스가 다시 거기 계실 것 같아요.”

“시신을 못 봤니?”

“네. 못 보게 하더라고요.”

“다행이네.”

가브리엘은 눈을 감으며 말했다. 그들 사이에는 한참동안 정적이 흘렀다. 센티널은 다시 잠이 든 걸까 싶을 때쯤 그녀가 다시 입을 열었다. 눈은 여전히 감은 채였고 목을 뒤로 젖혀 베개에 머리를 기대고 있었다.

“아서야, 왜 이런 일이 반복되는 걸까?” 가브리엘이 말했다. “무슨 의미가 있는 걸까? 이 모든 일에.”

어떤 일이요? 아서는 그렇게 묻고 싶었지만 가만히 있었다. 그는 잘 알지도 못하는 사람들이 그에게 찾아와 흉금을 털어놓는 것에 익숙해져 있었다. 처음에 아서는 그런 사람들에게 최선을 다해 위로나 조언을 내어주려고 애를 쓰곤 했었다. (그는 자신이 누카 콜라 자판기 같다고 생각한 적도 있었다. 동전을 넣으면 짠! 현명한 경구 하나가 나옵니다!) 하지만 그가 차차 깨닫게 된 것은, 그들은 그의 서투른 조언이 필요해서, 아니면 그가 특별히 훌륭한 리스너여서 그를 찾아오는 것이 아니라는 점이었다. 사람들이 그 앞에서 ―많은 경우에 별로 알고 싶지도 않은― 속마음을 털어놓는 건 그가 어려서였다. 무슨 말을 해도 어른들과는 달리 그들에 대해 어떤 판단을 내리지 않을 것이라고 생각해서였다. 아마 그가 사람 모양으로 생긴 돌이었어도 상관없었을 것이다.

하지만…

이번엔 뭔가 대답을 해주고 싶었다. 그게 그녀에게 소용이 있든 없든 간에 말이다. 다른 사람들의 경우와 이번이 무엇이 다른 건지는 알 수 없었다. _내가 존경하는 사람이라서야._ 아서는 일단 그렇게 생각하기로 했다. _우러러보는 분이 축 쳐져 있는 광경을 보니 마음이 안 좋아서야._ 그렇지만 뭐라고 말해주어야 할까? 그의 머릿속에는 이럴 때를 위한 헛소리들이 잔뜩 준비되어 있었다― 세상에 의미 없는 시련은 없어요, 당신을 죽이지 않는 건 당신을 더 강하게 만들어요, 하느님은 견딜 수 있을 만큼의 시련만 주세요, 떠난 사람은 당신이 무너지는 걸 원하지 않을 거예요, 기타 등등. 하지만 지금 그런 컬렉션에서 말을 골라 건네는 건 어쩐지 부정직하게 느껴졌다. 그래서 아서는 그냥 솔직하게 말했다.

“모르겠어요.”

“당장 내일부터 새로운 엘더를 선출하러 회의가 벌어질 텐데… 솔직히 말하면, 내 알 바 아니라는 생각이 제일 먼저 들어.”

아서의 눈이 충격으로 동그랗게 뜨였다. 그는 무릎걸음으로 그녀와 가까운― 침대 발치의 난간 쪽으로 자리를 옮겼다.

“정화시설, 브라더후드, 모두 내가 사랑했던 사람들이 사랑했던 일이고 그들이 없으면 그것들 모두 내겐 아무런 의미가 없는걸.”

“센티널…”

이런 식으로 말하는 그녀는 처음이었다. 그가 아는 센티널은 언제나 의욕에 넘쳐 있는 사람이었다. 울다 지쳐 쓰러진 모습보다 지금 이렇게 허무주의에 빠져 있는 그녀의 모습이 더 낯설고 두려웠다.

“제발 그렇게 말씀하지 마세요.” 아서는 저도 모르게 애원하는 투로 말했다. “꼭 어디론가 가버릴 것처럼 그렇게 말씀하시지 마세요. 우리는, 브라더후드에게는 당신 같은 영웅이 꼭 필요해요."

가브리엘은 그를 물끄러미 바라보고 있었다. 아마 그는 잔뜩 울상을 짓고 있을 것이다. 퉁퉁 부은 얼굴에 표정까지 그렇게 짓고 있으면 분명 꼴사나울 테다. 생각만 해도 부끄러웠지만 어쩔 수가 없었다.

“센티널에게도 이젠 여기가 집이잖아요. 그렇죠? 원하시는 만큼 오래도록 슬퍼해요. 저도 같이 슬퍼할게요. 하지만 그 뒤로도 시간은 많을 거라고 말해 주세요…”

 

**15.**

“조금만 더 이야기 나누면 안 될까요?” 제퍼슨 메모리얼의 컨트롤 룸에서 가브리엘은 그렇게 빌었었다. “제발요, 아빠.”

“물론이지, 우리 햇살. 하지만 조금만 더 참으렴.” 제임스는 말했었다. “이 일만 끝내고 나면 세상 시간이 다 우리 거란다.”

그는 정말 시간이― 못했던 이야기를 다 하고도 남을 무한한 시간이 그들에게 있었을 거라 믿었던 걸까? 아니면 어떤 예감을 받으면서도 그저 그녀를 위해 그렇게 답했던 걸까?

 

**16.**

왜 이런 일이 반복되는 걸까?

 

**17.**

가브리엘은 대답했다.

“물론이야, 아서. 내가 어딜 가겠니. 그냥 해본 소리였어.”

 

 

 


End file.
